


Eurovision in Concert

by Weelderig_Waardeloos



Series: Norwegian Nights [51]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 2011, Eurovision, Gen, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weelderig_Waardeloos/pseuds/Weelderig_Waardeloos
Summary: It's an annual event in the Netherlands... but now that the Netherlands is the most hated country in Europe, how will it go? (Digimon/Eurovision crossover) (2011)





	Eurovision in Concert

Tonight was the night of the Eurovision in Concert, held in Amsterdam.  
People were exited at the prospect of a Eurovision event, but at the same time were worried about holding Eurovision in Concert in the Netherlands. The Netherlands was slowly becoming the most hated country in Europe. It wasn't their fault, but the fault of the civil war in Belgium and the Digimon crisis in the Netherlands. But still, people were worried about holding there. In fact, people were warming up to Britain again, they were no longer annoyed by Terry Wogan's dictatorship state, and were impressed by Wogan's handling of the Belgian Civil War. The Netherlands... on the other hand... were hated almost as much as Greece. Greece... the newest hated country. Everyone had turned on Greece after what they had tried to do to Macedonia and Bulgaria. Greece was also saddled with debt after they had decided to use all their money on researching ways to destroy the Macedonian islands. The research was no good to them now, and Greece had to default on it's debts and leave the Eurozone, granting it a 'good riddance' from all the other Eurozone countries.  
\----  
The Eurovision entrants who were here at the Eurovision In Concert event stood in the hotel, looking at the cheering crowd in front of them.  
And, of course, the center of attention was Vlatko, not only due to the recent failure of the Macedonian national final Skopje Fest, and the result it had on the Oscars, which had been destroyed by the pokemon, but of course the recent trouble in Macedonia due to the whirlpools.  
But hardly anyone was thinking about that right now, the Eurovision In Concert was supposed to put differences behind. This was the Netherlands last attempt to try and get countries on their side again. Maybe they would have a chance, after all, the Belgian Civil War had almost been overshadowed by what had happened in Macedonia.  
\----  
"Well well well, welcome to the Eurovision In Concert event!" Stefan Raab said, as the Eurovision entrants stood behind him, "And of course, welcome to Amsterdam!"  
"Boooo!" the crowd booed at the name of the Dutch capital city.  
"And, with us tonight," Stefan smiled, "We have The Netherlands-"  
Boos and jeering erupted from the crowd. They hadn't forgotten the crimes the Netherlands had commited. How could anyone forget that?  
"Belgium," Stefan continued, and Belgium got a cheer, "Albania, Armenia, Austria, Belarus, Bosnia-Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, Finland, Macedonia-"  
The crowd cheered, it was only natural after what Macedonia had been through.  
"Germany, Greece-"  
"BOOOOOO!" The crowd booed again. Greece was not liked by Europe after their actions in the 'whirlpool incident'.  
"Latvia, Malta, Poland, Russia, San Marino, Serbia, Slovenia, Switzerland, Turkey, United Kingdom and last but not least, Ukraine!"  
"Thank you, thank you all!" Mika Newton smiled as she walked through the path leading to the hotel.  
\----  
The Eurovision entrants were now inside the hotel, this was where they would be staying until the concert took place.  
*Beep beep beep*  
Vlatko got his digivice out of his pocket. It was beeping for some reason.  
"What?! What is it?!" Vlatko said, annoyed by the small device's tinny beeps. He then looked out of the window and saw what was causing the digivice to behave so erratically. A green and black tidal wave, so big it looked almost like a tsunami, coming straight for the hotel.  
"What is that thing?" Lena yelled as she looked at the mysterious wave.  
Witloof Bay walked over to the window to look at it too.  
"Do... do you see that?!" RoxorLoops yelled, pointing at the green and black tidal wave that seemed to be coming towards them.  
"What?!" replied a hotel worker who was standing nearby, "I don't see anything."  
"That!!!" yelled RoxorLoops, pointing at the wave, "That thing! Right there!!!"  
"No. I still don't see anything."  
"But... but... it's right there!" Nicolas said, "Right there! Don't you see!"  
"There's nothing there!" the hotel worked snapped, "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
"Can only we see it?" Lena asked.  
"It looks like it," RoxorLoops said, as the wave got closer.  
"Alright," Vlatko said, "How about we all get out of here?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me, Vlatko," Lena replied.  
\----  
"I can't believe we got booed," Stereo Mike said to Loukas Yiorkas, "What the fuck."  
"I guess it's only natural after what happened," Loukas replied, "Now we know how the Netherlands feels."  
"Who gives a flying toadstool about the Netherlands?! Belgium didn't deserve all that crap, those three islands did! I swear to Zeus, you're starting to annoy me!"  
"Yeah well, I... wait... Mike, do you see that?" Loukas said, "Look! The window... I... it... what?"  
"What are you talking about?" but when Stereo Mike turned to the window, he saw it too. The tidal wave.  
"That's going to hit the hotel!" Loukas yelled.  
"What?!" yelled Stereo Mike.  
\----  
Meanwhile, the 3JS were sitting with Mika Newton in another part of the hotel.  
"And we get screwed again," Jan said, "We get booed again because of stuff the Netherlands did that has nothing to do with us."  
"Well..." replied Jaap Kwakman, "Belgium... Macedonia... the Netherlands... Bulgaria... at the end of the day, what is the difference? All countries that got screwed over in one way or another."  
"That's true," said Mika Newton, "Too bad. We should be coming together during times like these, but instead... we have this."  
"Hey, wait a second," Jan said, "Do you see that? Look!"  
"What is that?" Mika said, as they all looked at the wave.  
\----  
Dino Merlin was looking through the window, and saw the wave approaching.  
"What the hell is that?!" Dino yelled, but no one was around to hear him. He knew what to do though, he would enlist the help of Aslan, surely he would know what to do.  
And so Dino ran to the CD player at the back of the room and got the official Eurovision CD out, and went to track 15 - Love In Rewind. He then hit the rewind button on the CD player, playing the song backwards.  
"Perfect," Dino said.  
A blue portal opened up, and Aslan, the great lion of Narnia, stepped out.  
"Aslan! Aslan, there's this thing-" Dino began.  
"Dino, no. The digital realm needs you all now," Aslan replied, "Don't worry, you can do it."  
And with that, Aslan disappeared in a flash of light.  
"No! Aslan!!!" Dino yelled, "Get back here! Get back here now!!! Aslan!!!"  
The tidal wave enveloped the hotel, but still the Eurovision entrants were the only ones who could see it, and they all disappeared with a faint blue light.  
\----  
Vlatko woke up sitting on a patch of grass. He was clearly outside.  
The yellow caterpillar Digimon Kunemon was sitting there.  
"Boss! Boss! I can't believe your heres! What's bringing you here!" said Kunemon, jumping up and down.  
"Kunemon..." Vlatko said, "What are... what are you doing here..."  
He then looked around. He was sitting in the middle of a forest, light shining through the leaves, giving the entire place and ominous green light.  
"Wha-?!" he yelled, "What is this place?! We were in the hotel! What the hell is this?!"  
"Boss, welcomes to da Digital World!" Kunemon smiled, his New Yorker accent shining through his words.  
"The tidal wave..." Vlatko said, "Damn it!"  
"Yeah, the Digital Wave brought you heres," Kunemon said, "But that's ok! That just means you're all needed for something, is all!"  
"Needing for something?" Vlatko asked, "But for what?"  
"Well, that's what we're going to find out, boss," Kunemon grinned, "Come on, follow me."  
"Alright," Vlatko said as he followed Kunemon through the forest.  
\----  
"All the Eurovision entrants?! Missing?!" the hotel manager boomed, "Well? Where are they?!"  
"I... we... don't know, sir," a hotel worker replied, "They've all just... vanished. No sign of them anywhere."  
Stefan Raab ran into the room.  
"Hey!" he yelled, "Where the hell is Lena!!! I can't find her anywhere!!!"  
"Yes... we are aware of the situation..." the hotel manager said, "All the Eurovision entrants are missing."  
"Missing?!" Stefan yelled, "But... what?! You were supposed to be looking after them! They're your responsibility! What the hell!!!"  
"I know, I know, we're so very sorry. We're doing our best to find them but-"  
"I knew you people were bad news, especially after what you did in the Belgian Civil War, but this... you better find them. You think your country is hated now, just wait until this gets out!"  
And Stefan then left the room to look for Lena.  
\----  
Meanwhile, Vlatko and Kunemon had come across a large red beetle Digimon that was flying in the sky. It swooped down low and flew over towards them.  
"Woah," Vlatko said, "What is that?"  
"It's a Kuwagamon, boss!" Kunemon said.  
"I am your boss now!" yelled Kuwagamon.  
"No ways!" Kunemon said, "You ain't my boss! And you nevers will be! Vlatko's my boss, for now and forevers!"  
And with that Kunemon shot a web at Kuwagamon, which made the beetle Digimon fly away.  
"Good work Kunemon," Vlatko said.  
Kunemon grinned.  
"Thanks boss," Kunemon said, "Now let's get outta here."  
"I'll second that," Vlatko said as the two of them walked off.  
\----  
Nadine looked in a hollow log.  
"Helloooo?" her voice echoed around the forest.  
"Well, you're not going to find your friends in there now, are you?"  
"Wha?!" Nadine asked, looking up from the log and looking around, "Who... who said that?"  
And then she looked up at the trees above her, and she saw it.  
A large grey and purple bird, standing on a low tree branch, looking right at her.  
"No..." she thought, "It couldn't have been that bird, surely."  
"Well? Hello? Is anyone there? Who said that?" Nadine asked.  
"Why I did, my Austrian friend," the bird said, flapping its wings as it jumped and landing softly on the grassy floor below it.  
"And who are you?" Nadine said, looking at the talking bird in disbelief.  
The bird Digimon just laughed at that.  
"The name's Falcomon," the bird grinned, "And I'm your Digimon partner!"  
"Digimon... partner?"  
"Yeah," Falcomon said, "We're going to have a great time, believe me!"  
\----  
Meanwhile, 3JS had woken up in the forest and were searching around the place. Their digivices had been beeping a lot since they had woken up, so they figured that this place had something to do with the Digimon crisis back home in the Netherlands. Suddenly, in the distance, they saw something. A red bug like Digimon. Their digimon.  
"Tentomon!" Jan yelled, as the three of them ran over to the Digimon.  
"Hey guys," Tentomon said, "I'm surprised to see you all here!"  
"That's cool," said a nearby mushroom-like Digimon. Mushroomon. Sieneke's Digimon.  
"Oh, hey Mushroomon," Jan said, "Sieneke isn't here, but it's nice to see you again."  
"Likewise," grinned Mushroomon.  
\---  
Nadine and Falcomon were still walking through the forest.  
"Wait a second, what's that?" Nadine said, pointing at a nearby Digimon, "It's a giant bear made out of snow!"  
"Oh, that's just Frigimon," Falcomon said, "Don't worry, he's a big guy but he's really friendly!"  
"That... that's a Digimon?" Nadine said, "But... he's so big!"  
"Yeah, some Digimon are," Falcomon replied, "But he's fine, really. Hey, let's go over and say hello to him!"  
But, at that moment, the Frigimon turned and growled at them. Then he ran at them.  
"Uh, on second thought, let's get outta here!" Falcomon said, as the Frigimon got closer.  
"Was this the 'great time' you were talking about?" Nadine said as the two of them ran away from the giant bear Digimon.  
"Of course not!" Falcomon snapped back.  
\---  
"Well," Tentomon explained to the 3JS, "I'm not sure why you are all here, but recently there has been a Frigimon who has been attacking the nearby digi-villages. It's not good at all."  
"That's interesting," Jan said, "Maybe we should go and see what's wrong."  
They all agreed and so it was settled. They would go and see if they could fix this problem.  
\---  
Vlatko and Kunemon were still walking along the path when suddenly Nadine and Falcomon ran past them.  
"What the?" Vlatko said, "Nadine! Hey! Wait up! Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"Vlatko!" Nadine said, "There's no time to explain! Run! Come with us! Hurry!"  
Vlatko and Kunemon didn't say anything, but ran with Nadine and Falcomon. Soon however, they came to a dead end. There was a huge wall in the way which blocked the path.  
"Uh oh," Nadine said.  
"That's not good," Vlatko said, "Hey, Kunemon. Any bright ideas?"  
"Um, not really boss," Kunemon said.  
"I have an idea!" Falcomon said, "We all fly over this wall. Oh, wait, I'm the only one who can fly."  
"That's not helping," Nadine said.  
Frigimon was near them now, and he was getting closer with every step. He looked very angry indeed.  
"I just don't understand," Falcomon said, "Frigimon is usually so friendly. I don't see what could be wrong with him. Frigimon! Hey, Frigimon! Snap out of it, will ya?"  
That's when Kunemon saw it. He saw what was making the bear digimon act so unfriendly and out-of-character. The black gear.  
"Hey! Look at that! It's a black gear!" Kunemon yelled, "That must have been what's gettin' Frigimon so worked up!"  
"Makes sense to me," Vlatko said.  
"No!" Frigimon yelled, "I have no black gear!!!"  
"Yeah there is!" Vlatko said, "We can see it! It's right there!"  
Frigimon paused for a second.  
"Well..." Frigimon said.  
"I ain't trustin' him boss," Kunemon said, "Not while he's like this."  
"Alright," Vlatko said, "So how do we get rid of the black gear?"  
"That's a good question," Falcomon replied, "Well, uh, we have to fight."  
"What?" Nadine said, "You have to fight that giant bear? No way! You'll never win!"  
"It's the only way!" Falcomon said, "We are cornered, and besides, it's two against one... it won't be so bad, promise! Now, Kunemon! Let's do a double attack!"  
"Alright," Kunemon said as the two Digimon jumped into the air and shot their attacks at the Frigimon, aiming at the black gear. But it didn't seem like it was enough.  
"Hahaha," Frigimon yelled, "You will never stop me!"  
At that moment, 3JS and Tentomon ran over to where Frigimon was.  
"It looks like a black gear," Tentomon said, "I'll help those two take it out."  
And so Tentomon joined his attack with the other two attacks. Soon, the black gear fell off, and fell onto the ground, where it smashed into pieces and dissapeared.  
"The black gear!" Falcomon said, "It's destroyed!"  
"We did it!" Nadine said, as Falcomon jumped into the air.  
"Yeah, we did," Vlatko said, "But who put that black gear there in the first place?"  
"That doesn't matter," Kunemon said, "What matters is we saved the day!"  
Falcomon and Kunemon hopped around, but suddenly, the ground started to shake.  
"Uh oh, what's that?" Nadine asked.  
"I detect another Digimon," Falcomon said, "And whatever it is, it's much bigger than Frigimon is."  
"Bigger than Frigimon?" Vlatko asked, "Uh oh, that can't be good."  
The ground shook more and more, and they could see the mysterious Digimon getting closer and closer to where they were. It looked a big like a Dinosaur-type Digimon, but it also looked like it was made up of pieces of different types of Digimon.  
"Well well well," the mysterious Digimon said, "What do we have here?"  
"Kimeramon!" Tentomon said, "But what is a Kimeramon even doing here?"  
"Hahaha, yes. It is I. And it was I who placed the black gear inside Frigimon," laughed Kimeramon, "Now you may think you have ruined my plans, but think again! I can now create portals which go to the so-called real world. So guess what? After I'm done destroying the digital world... I am going to destroy your precious 'real' world too. Hahaha!"  
"Kimeramon!" Falcomon said, "No! You can't do that! Why do that?"  
Kimeramon laughed again.  
"Why not?" came the reply.  
"You'll never get away with this!" Kunemon said, "Because we'll fight you, won't we boss?"  
"Uh, yeah..." Vlatko said, looking up at Kimeramon.  
Kimeramon looked down at the three tiny Digimon facing him and laughed. They were so small compared to him. They would never be able to beat him... would they?  
"You can't win against me," Kimeramon laughed, "Give up now, or I will have to crush you myself!"  
"Nope! No can do!" Kunemon said as he jumped and launched his attack at Kimeramon. Falcomon and Tentomon launched their attacks too. But the attacks merely bounced off Kimeramon.  
"No!" Falcomon yelled, as Kimeramon started charging his own attack. But someone jumped in the way. Frigimon. The attack hit Frigimon and bounced off, hitting Kimeramon as well. When the light faded, Kimeramon was gone, and Frigimon was lying on the floor.  
"Oh no!" Nadine yelled, "Frigimon!"  
"Don't be sad for me..." Frigimon said, "I have done so many bad things today..."  
"No, it's ok," Falcomon said, "Once everyone hears about how it wasn't your fault, they'll forgive you!"  
"No. There is... no forgiveness..." Frigimon said, "Not... not after what... I've done... the black gear... the villages... I stomped on their village..."  
"Frigimon, Frigimon no! That wasn't your fault! The black gear-" Vlatko began.  
"Calm... down... Vlatko... Nadine... it'll be alright... you and your partner Digimon... you have saved... both the digital world... and the real one..."  
"But we couldn't have done it without you! Frigimon!!!" Nadine said.  
"I'm... sorry.... Vlatko... Nadine... " Frigimon began turning into binary, fading away.  
"No! Frigimon!!!!" Kunemon yelled.  
Soon, the binary floated off, into the distance. In Frigimon's place, was an egg.  
"Don't be so sad," Falcomon said, "He's a real drama queen. Frigimon is inside the egg. Soon he will be reborn. That is the fate of all Digimon."  
Vlatko looked over and saw that there was another egg a little further away than Frigimon's egg.  
"Uh," Vlatko said, "Is that...?"  
"Yeah, that's Kimeramon's egg," Falcomon laughed as he scooped up the egg, "But don't worry, this little guy is harmless like this. Anyway, he's going to be going to Digimon jail for his actions today."  
Suddenly, the Eurovision entrants' digivices began to beep again. When Vlatko took his Digivice out of his pocket, it was glowing a bright light.  
"Ah. Looks like you're all going back home," Falcomon said.  
"Defeating Kimeramon and removing the black gear from Frigimon must have been why you were here!" Kunemon said, "Well, it was great to see you again boss! See you around!"  
"Aw, but that's a shame though," Tentomon said, "Most of the people who warped into the digital world today didn't even get to meet their partner Digimon yet."  
"There will be time for that soon," came a voice. They all turned to see Aslan, the great lion of Narnia. Of course.  
Suddenly, Frigimon's egg on the floor started moving. It cracked open and a little digimon came out of the egg.  
"Ugh," the little Digimon said, "Hey again everyone. Sorry about all that earlier."  
"That's alright Frigimon," Falcomon said, "Hey, I'm going to go and see if we can help repair some of the villages that Frigimon stamped on. Wanna come, Kunemon?"  
"Sure, sounds good!" Kunemon said, "Alright boss, see ya around."  
And with that the Eurovision contestants disappeared in a flash of light.  
\-----  
And so they were back in the hotel. Lena Meyer-Landrut looked around. Stefan was nearby and ran over to her.  
"Lena!" Stefan yelled, "Where were you all? What happened?"  
"Oh, hey Stefan," Lena said, "I don't know, it was weird. We were all sent to this huge forest. There were these weird creatures hanging around."  
"They are called Digimon," Vlatko explained, "Anyway, you didn't see what we saw. We had to defeat a huge Digimon called Kimeramon who was going to try and destroy both that world and this one."  
"Wow," Lena said, "That sounds awesome! I'm sorry I missed it."  
"Well I'm not," Stefan said, "You need to be careful out there! Is there even going to be any real explanation for this?"  
"Probably not," Lena said.  
"It was Aslan again," Jan said, walking past, "And you know that guy. He works in mysterious ways."  
"Yes well," Stefan said, "Can he not do that again? You guys have a show to get to, remember?"  
"Oh yeah," Lena laughed, "That."  
"That's tomorrow, Stefan," Jan said.  
"Yes, but we have a lot of preparations to make until then," Stefan replied.  
"But what about the Digimon and their world?" Nadine said, "What if we get sent back there again?"  
"Pokemon, Digimon, bah!" Stefan said, "Let's just concentrate on the Eurovision for now, guys."  
"I'm sure we won't be going back there for a while now, anyway," Vlatko said, "We fixed everything, remember?"  
\-----  
The Eurovision entrants were sitting inside the backstage area of the stadium, waiting for the event to finally start. Whatever was going to happen at Eurovision in Concert, it couldn't possibly be as eventful as what happened in the digital world. But that wasn't such a bad thing. After all, they couldn't go on adventures all the time. Sometimes, they liked to sit back and relax, and just have a good time. You can't save the world every single day. But you can sure try to.  
Fin.


End file.
